


How you get the girl, Emma Swan edition

by Spycie_gay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spycie_gay/pseuds/Spycie_gay
Summary: Emma did something stupid, if bringing your best friend's (who your secretly in love with) boyfriend's dead wife back from the past classified as stupid instead of just borderline crazy. For some reason, this seemed to have never happened before so Emma didn't have much help in the matter. That was before she realized she could rely on everyone's favorite break-up artist, Taylor Swift.Basically my current obsession with the song 'How you get the girl' by Taylor Swift manifesting into a fanfiction.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	How you get the girl, Emma Swan edition

**Author's Note:**

> I think the paragraphs might have fucked up a bit, sorry about that.

It was a little know fact the Emma Swan was actually a huge fan of Taylor Swift. She had listened to all of the albums and was a full participant in the debunking of her Instagram posts, but she kept it quiet. In a town with fairly tale characters she didn't have anyone to talk to about things in the outer world so she just kept them to herself. This had never really had affected her life in Storybrooke up until this point, and sure, it was a little bit weird to go to song for help with her love life or... friend life but at this point she didn't have any other option.

Ruby had told her to just go up to the mayor and 'kiss her so well she'll see through the different realms' but she didn't think that would be appropriate unless she was asking to get a fireball thrown her way. Snow said that... well, she didn't really say anything, just gave her a disapproving look and curt nod before she turned around and went back to cooking their dinner. Emma called it fair game, Snow may not hate Regina anymore but she surely didn't want her daughter to be more than just a co-parent to her. Henry had told her that if she was desperate enough to ask a young boy, who happened to be the woman's son, for advice she might as well just look it up on wikihow. This she also thought was fair, it was a little sad she was asking her son advice when it should really be him asking her stuff. This chain of events landed her where she was now, listening to Taylor Swift. More specifically 'How You Get The Girl'. 

She knew that the song was for those who had previously been dating the other but then again she had almost gone to wikihow and this was probably a safer chance at being effective. After listening to the song a grand total of 23 times on repeat, her son had told her to 'Make that song quieter, ma! We all know you are listening to it'. She then proceeded to take out some headphones and listen to it a few more times... or 38, who knows. By then she had the time to work out a solid plan that was more or less perfect. All she needed now for the plan to go smoothly, then for Regina to forgive her for ruining her happiness by bringing Marion back, then for the to get closer over a couple of months, then for her to maybe work up the courage to ask the queen to date her... the more she thought the more daunting her plan became. Emma finally decided to stop thinking and chose for her plan to commence in the next few days.

What she wasn't anticipating was the sudden change in climate the day her plan was going to happen. When she woke up that morning the rain was falling heavily, thrashing against her windows and threatening to knock the building over. Emma stupidly hoped that it would just calm down over the next few hours and by the evening it would have stopped, she was mistaken. 

During her shift at the sheriff's station, the rain calmed and by lunch she could walk to Granny's without the fear of getting run into a car from the force of the water. All was looking up for her day. 

Once again, Emma was proven wrong. While she was driving to the mansion, the rain came down harder than before and she had to keep a very steady hand so she didn't run off the road. Sitting outside the big, white house and looking at the weather she second guessed all that she was doing before decided she had already gotten this far, might as well walkout in the rain.

Without even attempting any cover, Emma walked up to Regina's door, plan rushing through her head, reciting every last word perfectly in her head. She had probably never been more prepared than she had been in this moment and knocked on the door in three precise knocks. All of the preparation was lost when the woman actually opened the door. Regina stood in the door way, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest, looking less than impressed. "Miss Swan, is something once again trying to destroy my town or have you just yet to be given medication for your obvious insanity?" To be fair, Regina did have a point. Emma thought that she may be insane too, the rain had seeped through every layer of her clothing and she was visibly shaking. Logically, she was probably white as a ghost as well, her perfect plan was falling apart around her an she had no clue what to do to fix it. All she knew was that she had to get at least some of her original speech out and onto the table, otherwise the whole of her efforts would have been worthless. "Look, Regina, I know that you must really hate me at the moment, with all my destroying of your happy ending and such, but I just needed to come here and say something." She looked up to try and find a reaction in the queen's face but finding nothing but annoyance with a slight flavor of confusion, she carried on. "It must feel really sucky to have all of your hope taken away from you, I know because it's happened to me before, but the thing about that is that hope can come back. It's not just a one-time thing that can be lost never to be seen again. You've been avoiding me for almost a month and I had just resigned to the fact that you didn't ever want to hear from me again but then I remember all of the other shit that's happened and thought that if we had gotten through all of that our sort-of-friendship can survive this too. I know that I've basically broken your heart, but before you throw me away I'd like a chance to try and put it back together again... if you'd let me." Emma looked up to Regina's face expecting to find the same, irritated expression as before but what she saw was different. Regina's eyes had softened a little and her face was kinder than looking like she was about to roast the other woman alive, Emma took that as a good sign. "What exactly do you mean, Emma?" Her words were delicate and a little shaky. This was not what Regina had expected to come from this interaction and it had certainly taken a deeper turn into the madness that had become of their relationship. Emma wasn't sue how to answer. She hadn't really had the intention of answering a question like this, about her feelings for Regina. So, with her already stupid plan, she went with a stupid but honest answer. "I... are you sure you want me to answer that?" The other woman answered with a small but certain nod, "Well the, here we go. I'm in love wit you Regina, and it's stupid and I don't know when it happened, it just did and now I don't know what to do about it, because I've hurt you and I don't know if I can make it better." She chuckled slightly, "Woah, I think this is the most honest I've ever been with my emotions, I'm gonna need a minute. Okay then, I'll just go, you can sit with that. Call me if you want to talk." Defeated, Emma walk away from the house hunched over, this whole thing was definitely a bad idea. She was freezing, wet and had accomplished next to nothing. The worst part was that Taylor Swift had lied to her, how can that be! The song said that this was meant to just solve everything and then maybe Emma could have gotten a partner too. Realistically, she knew that wasn't the case with the real world but it still left her with an ache. For a while, Regina had dissociated. Emma was in love with her, that was a strange thing to be left with. When she came back to her consciousness, Emma was babbling about something and began to walk away. Regina watched her for a second before calling after her. Emma turned swiftly and almost slipped because of the water on the path and uncharacteristically Regina let herself giggle a little. That was when she realized that she was letting Emma walk away. Emma that had just said she loved her, was in love with her. "Emma, wait!" When the woman turned around it made Regina's heart flutter a little. "I love you too." The blonde smiled, it was small but was definitely there and a light blush spread across her cheeks. This was the best day of her life so far, Regina just said she loved her! If she was alone she would probably be crying a little, but she wasn't, so she had to pull herself together. And probably think of a good thing to say now. So, she smiled wider and said, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. Or maybe it was the right thing to say because Regina just scoffed and replied, "Come inside, idiot, you're soaking." "Are you sure you don't just want me to come and strip in your house?" "Maybe I do. Would that bother you?" "No." "Then come inside." "Okay." And she did.


End file.
